Elfman and Evergreen
by rynhel
Summary: Summary: Since the fateful day that Elfman finally recognized the presence of a woman Ehem aka Evergreen. He became weary when Ever is around that his two sister noticed. And what the famous match makers of Fairy tail do for their brother? Help him ofcoures! But are they helpful? Or just make everything make worst.
1. Chapter 1

PA/N: Hi! I decided to write this now!/P

Summary: Since the fateful day that Elfman finally recognized the presence of a woman (Ehem) aka Evergreen. He became weary when Ever is around that his two sister noticed. And what the famous match makers of Fairy tail do for their brother? Help him ofcoures! But are they helpful? Or just make everything make worst.

Elfman sighed since the magic tournament ends and the Fairy Tail stopped the plan of resurrecting Zeref they gained the title they deserved to be No.1 guild in whole Fiore not only for their strengths but for their team fighting spirits to overcome every challenges.

Elfman became weary whenever a certain Raijinshuu tribe is around he couldn't shout his famous "OTOKO DA!" but insted he'll stared and mumbled the word "Onna".

"Elf-nii-chan?" Lissana called her brother but he didn't hear her. He is spacing out. She followed his gaze. She smiled as she saw Evergreen that is with her team mates.

Lissana went to the bar counter where her sister Mira is working.

"Mira-nee" she called.

"Hmmm?" her sister Mira smiled.

"Do you think our brother Elf-niichan like someone?" Lissana whispered to Mira.

"Like? Who?"Mira asked.

Twinkles shines in Lissana's eyes as she whispered again "Evergreen!"

"Huh?" Mira gave her a puzzled look.

"Observe Elfnii-chan!" Lissana squeaked as she points their brother.

Mira saw how her brother looked at the brunette member of Raijinshuu tribe.

"Oh my! It's true!" Mira squeaked too!

"Elfnii-chan is in love!" Lissana can't help but shout!

"Huh? Elfman?" Max said.

"Impossible!" Wakaba said.

"Yeah his obsess of being a man isn't he?" Master Macao said.

Then some member whispered.

They gained a glare from the two sisters.

Elfman gaped. Is he that obvious? That he's sister's recognized it?

He looked at Evergreen direction again, she looked pissed. Why?

"Are you jealous?" Bixlo wiggled his tongue and then his babies flew around them and saying "Jealous"

"Urusai! If you don't want me to make you a stone!" Evergreen said.

"But still you are affected?" Freed commented.

"Ofcoures not!"'What do I care if he like someone'

"Aren't you interested to know who he likes?" Bixlo asked.

"Hah! Why would I be? It's probably Erza for she is a manly woman!" Evergreen said.

"Jealoous much?" Bixlo wiggled his tongue again.

His babies flew around Evergreen and imitated him.

Evergreen shoo them away. And shouted "I'm not!"

Freed chucked to Evergreen dismay.

She stood up and flew away to the exit.

"Ooops! We totally pissed her off" Freed said.

"Yeah" Bixlo agreed.

"Hey wait!" Lissana tried to call Evergreen.

"Why did she look pissed" She asked the two men.

The two guys just smiled at her.

"Say Lissana is it true? That Elfman is in love?" Bixlo asked.

"Umm"Lissana nodded enthusiastically.

"Really? To whom? Erza?" Bixlo kept asking.

"No! It's a secret! Me and my sister is planning to help him confess, so we won't spoil everyone who is it"

"Aww shh" Bixlo said.

Lissana just gave them a sweet smile.

A/N There this is the first Chapter! Haha! so tell me? how was it?

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail . It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail . Hiro Mashima does.**

**Hi konbanwa minna! and in the other side of the world ohayou! thank you for Daydreamer-chan,Fluer-de-Lys-chan,Elby-Tiadoroppy for their reviwes and Faves! also to elamonegro! Arigatou ne minna! I mean thank you very much!**

Previously: Lissana and Mira sensed that their brother has feelings for a certain Raijinshuu tribe and they want to confirm it now! so they interrogate their brother.

"So Elfman" Mira started "Tell us the truth and nothing but the truth. Are you in love with Evergreen?" Mira sounded as a police officer interrogating a criminal. They are in a dark room with matching hanging light above their heads, somewhere in Magnolia. If where it is? It's unknown.

"I… I'm not sure nee-chan" Elfaman rubbed the back of his head.

Lissana tapped the table and wiggles the light above their heads. Then she asked.

"Elf-nii-chan describe to us how you feel to her" as Lissana imitated a police investigator.

"Well when I'm with her or she's near I feel weird like… It's not a man to tell it!" Elfman answered.

"Tell us more!" Lissana demanded. She even grabbed her brother's shirt.

"When she's around my manly image just disappeared. My heart beats fast and my face got hot!"

Lissana can't help but squeaked!

Mira coughed to get their attention.

"I believe that's enough to say that you are in love of her" Mira said."But tell us, when did you feel that? Is it when we are at the S-class exam?

"No it's when we are the tournament," Elfman admitted

"Kya!" the two sister squaked!

"So? Tell us when are you planning to confess to her?" Lissana asked.

Elfman eyes got confused.

"Don't tell us you don't have a plan!" Mira said.

Elfman nodded.

The two sighed…

"You don't want to confess to her do you?"

"No... I mean it's not manly not to admit you're feelings to someone. I don't know how…" Elfman said.

"Hmm. How about this coming celebration of our guild's victory?" Mira said"You could sing for her"

"Nee-chan. It's not manly to sing when you don't have a talent in the first place." Elfman said.

"Then grab her and kiss her like a man!" Lissana suggested.

"It's manly alright but what if Evergreen got mad and turns him into a stone?" Mira said.

"How about we arrange a candlelight dinner for them?" Lissana suggested.

Mira clasped her hands and said "That's a brilliant idea! We could make our guild romantic!"

Later on the two are so engrossed of their own plans totally forgotten their brother.

"No! Mira-nee! The best wedding should be in held in Cathedral" Lissana said.

"Yes. Yes. I know but Evergreen might like beach wedding or garden Wedding!" Mira said.

Elfman sweat dropped when since when did the wedding, the reception, the honeymoon venue was included in his problem?

Elfman sighed.

"Anno… I'm going now" Elfman said. But his sisters ignored him.

Elfman leaved.

"I want a boy! And I want our nephew named Hercules for its manly!" Lissana said.

Mira laughed at her and said. "You sounded like our brother. Lissana"

"Well then let asked Elf-niichan," Lissana said.

But Elfman already left.

"Ahre? Where did he go?" Mira asked.

**Oh! That's all for now! Hope you like it! **

**Thank you again!**

**(n._.n)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Elfman walked in the busy town of Magnolia, he needed fresh air. His sisters drive him crazy but the feelings he had for Evergreen drive him crazier. He decided he needed a drink so he went to the guild. It was night time so few member's are there.

"Gray-sama ,Juvia wants to thank you not letting the Lamia scale take Juvia"

Gray blush a little well he felt awkward since he heard Juvia declare her love for him in the battle.

"Gray-sama are you mad at Juvia?"

"No, I'm not" Gray said as he remembered the day when they first met, Gray remembered how the fight! And then he blushed when he remembered how he cupped her...

"Gray-sama are you sick?"

"Hah?" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama's face is so red , is Gray-sama not feeling well?" Juvia then touched Gray's forehead. Gray just looked at Juvia.

Then someone shouted to them,

"Would you two get a room?"

Gray didn't realize that he is unconsciously stripping. Juvia blushed and move away.

The other's just teased them, the other find their situation cute and funny.

Juvia and Gray felt embarrassed.

Kinana is the one who is in-charged at the guild this time.

Elfman seated at the counter and ordered his usual manly drink.

Someone seated beside him. When Elfman looked who it was he became tensed! It's Evergreen!

"H-Hi" Elfman nervously greeted Evergreen.

Kinana put his order and get Evergreen order.

Then silence.

Elfman heart just jumped out of his ribs when he heard Evergreen's voice.

"So Elfman for old time sake, would you tell me who's the girl you're in love with?" Evergreen asked.

"Hah" Elfman said dumbfounded.

"It's not that I'm interested or something you know I'm just curious" Evergreen said.

Elfman just stared at Evergreen. He is mesmerized by her beauty.

"Are you even listening to me?" Evergreen said as her eyebrow's twitched as Elfman didn't reacted.

"Fine. If you didn't want to tell me then" Evergreen stood up and just leaved him.

'It's probably Erza' a voice inside her head said.

Make her pissed even more!

"Waaack!" Elfman became white then a crack appeared in him. 'She's mad at me!' a animated heart is shown cracking in his background.

'I'm screwed!' Elfman shouted in his mind.

A/N: Wow! I'm really sorry for my late updates, I got busy job hunting this past days. And Alas! I'm sick now! Bad trip! *sniffed*

And I love to torture Elfman. Hehe. Gomen ne, and I love to make Evergreen jealous! *toink* Ouch! Someone threw a stone at me! hehehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Its Hiro Mashima. I can't wait to read the manga next week! Hiro Mashima I'll kill you If Gajeel or Natsu lose! hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Lissana looked at the brawl of the guys in the guild. Usually her brother Elfman is knocked out by now. But his not and the weirdest part is He actually initiated the fight! And He is winning against Max at Nab.

"Fight like a man!"Elfman shouted as he use his take over beast soul to struggled the two guys.

Everyone would think he's acting normal but his not. For his sister knew something is bothering him. After the so called brawled Elfman went out of the guild, his shoulder is down and he look gloomy. Lissana and Mirajane just eyed their brother.

"Mira-nee, Elfni-chan seems very sad today," Lissana said.

"Yeah… I wonder if something happened to him last night" Mira said.

"Do you think it has something to do with what Kinana told us?" Lissana said.

"Mah-mah so he really mess things up last night" Mira said.

"Tch, if he just used my suggestion their probably together by now." Lissana said.

"_Evergreen" Elfman voiced called out her name._

_Evergreen gave the glare._

_In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, cupped her face and captured her lips._

_Evergreen eyes went wide! And it makes her gasped! Making Elfman deepened the kiss. Later on Evergreen didn't realize that she kissed him back. She touched his well toned biceps and then encircled her hands around him. And after maybe three minutes they finally separate to each other._

"_I love you Evergreen my woman" Elfman whispered to Evergreen._

"_I love you too Elfman, my Man" Evergreen said._

_Then Elfman pecked in her lips again. _

"Haay…. Isn't that sweet Mira-nee? Lissana said as she imagined what will happened to her brother.

"Hmmm, that good alright, but knowing Evergreen…"

"_Evergreen" Elfman called out her name. _

"_What do you want?" Evergreen snapped at Elfman._

_Elfman approached Evergreen and stopped when his in front of him._

_Elfman tried to touch Evergreen but before he could. Evergreen pushed him and turned him in to stone!_

"_Heh, that's what you get from trying to, touched me without my permission" Evergreen said._

"_Ack!" Elfman said. He was turned in to stone._

"Eto-ne that's possible" Lissana said as she sweat dropped.

"Haaay" the two sisters just sighed.

"How dare you to insult a real Fairy like me? You Low life insect!" Evergreen said to a poor dead pulp bandit.

"Oh, Ever lost it" Freed said.

Bixlo and his babies just nodded. After a minute of just standing:

"Do you think we should stop her now?" Freed asked to Bixlo as Evergreen almost finished their mission.

After minute or two the mission is done in no time.

The bandits are all done. Some are turned into stone.

But still Evergreen is not satisfied.

"Scary" Bixlo whispered. His babies mimicked him.

Evergreen glared at their direction,

"I mean you did great!" Bixlo said as he two thumbs up.

"Hmp" Evergreen just said as she went out of the place.

"Man she's really scary sometimes" Bixlo said.

"Yeah, but looks like something is bothering her. I wonder if something happened to her last night," Freed said.

"Would you two love birds hurry up?" A very sarcastic Evergreen said.

"Yep something did" the two raijinshuu tribe said.

A/N : (OwO) this is it for the mean time. I mean thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima did.

The Manga is great Gajeel and Natsu is doing great but I wonder why I feel bad? Like something is bound to happen that Fairy Tail will lose….

Haaayyyy…..

Review?


End file.
